1964
Het jaar 1964 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - In Nederland treedt een rijksregeling in werking voor de subsidiëring van alle amateuristische kunstbeoefening. * 3 - Het Amerikaanse weekblad Time roept ds. Martin Luther King uit tot man van het jaar 1963. * 12 - De democratisch gekozen regering en sultan van het Sultanaat Zanzibar worden met een staatsgreep omvergeworpen en de Volksrepubliek Zanzibar en Pemba wordt uitgeroepen. * 16 - Op Broadway gaat de musical Hello Dolly! in première. * 22 - Noord-Rhodesië (tegenwoordig Zambia) krijgt zelfbestuur met Kenneth Kaunda als premier. ;februari * 17 - Bij een staatsgreep in Gabon wordt president Gabriël Léon M'ba ten val gebracht door een groep jonge militairen. * 19 - Franse parachutisten maken een einde aan het militaire bewind in Gabon en herstellen de pro-Franse president M'ba. ;maart * 7 - Matroos eerste klas Theo van Eijck vliegt ongeauthoriseerd in een Grumman S-2 Tracker van Malta naar Libië waar hij politiek asiel vroeg. anp-archief: Desertie-rechtzaak * 9 - De eerste Ford Mustang rolt van de band. * 19 - De Amerikaanse Geraldine "Jerry" Mock vliegt als eerste vrouw in een solovlucht rond de wereld van 19 maart tot en met 17 april. * 21 - Het Eurovisiesongfestival in Kopenhagen is gewonnen door het liedje 'Non ho l'età', vertolkt door Gigliola Cinquetti. * 27 - Alaska wordt getroffen door een aardbeving van 9,2 op de schaal van Richter die vier volle minuten duurt. Anchorage wordt zwaar getroffen, maar omdat het gebied zo dunbevolkt is valt het aantal slachtoffers mee. ;april * 1 - Militaire staatsgreep in Brazilië. President João Goulart wordt afgezet. * 11 - Laatste uitzending door de VARA van het orkest The Ramblers onder leiding van Theo Uden Masman. * 19 - In Laos ondernemen rechtse groeperingen een staatsgreep. * 24 - Het beroemde beeld van de kleine zeemeermin in Kopenhagen wordt onthoofd. * 26 - In Oost-Afrika vormen de Republiek Tanganyika en Volksrepubliek Zanzibar en Pemba samen de nieuwe republiek Verenigde Republiek Tanganyika en Zanzibar. * 29 - Prinses Irene trouwt te Rome met de Spaanse prins Carlos Hugo van Bourbon-Parma. Voorafgaande aan het huwelijk was Irene in januari 1964 toegetreden tot de rooms-katholieke kerk. Bij het huwelijk waren geen leden van het Koninklijk Huis aanwezig. ;mei * 1 - Esther Ofarim figureert als zeemeermin in de Robinson Crusoe-show van Rudi Carrell. * 6 - Het Afrikaanse Nyasaland krijgt zijn onafhankelijkheid onder de naam Malawi. * 26 - Oprichting van de Palestijnse Bevrijdingsorganisatie PLO. ;juni *6 - The Beatles treden op in de veilinghallen te Blokker. Het is hun enige Nederlandse concert. * 11 - De zwarte leider Martin Luther King wordt in St. Augustine (Florida) gearresteerd als hij een maaltijd bestelt in een restaurant "alleen voor blanken". * 12 - De Zuid-Afrikaanse activist en Afrikaans Nationaal Congresleider Nelson Mandela wordt veroordeeld tot een levenslange gevangenisstraf op Robbeneiland. * 19 - Oprichting van profvoetbalclub Cambuur Leeuwarden. * 21 - Spanje wint het EK voetbal door in de finale titelverdediger Sovjet-Unie met 2-1 te verslaan. ;juli * 1 - Heinrich Lübke wordt in West-Berlijn door een grote meerderheid van de Bondsvergadering tot president van de Bondsrepubliek Duitsland gekozen. * 3 - De Civil Rights Act in de Verenigde Staten verbiedt discriminatie. ;augustus *1 - Tijdens de trainingen voor de Grote Prijs van Duitsland op de Nürburgring bij Keulen verongelukt de Nederlandse coureur Carel Godin de Beaufort. * 2 - De Amerikaanse torpedobootjager Maddox wordt in de Golf van Tonkin bij de kust van Noord-Vietnam beschoten. (zie Tonkin-incident) * 15 - De eerste uitzending van REM-tv, de piraat die uitzendt vanaf de Noordzee. *16 - baptistenpredikant en mensenrechtenstrijder Martin Luther King leidt in de RAI in Amsterdam een kerkdienst, die in vele landen op televisie wordt uitgezonden. * 24 - Honderdduizenden Italiaanse communisten wonen in Rome de begrafenis bij van hun gestorven leider Togliatti. * 27 - In Zuid-Vietnam neemt een driemanschap onder leiding van generaal Duong Van Minh de macht over terwijl het massaprotest doorgaat. ;september * 6 - Jan Janssen wordt in Sallanches wereldkampioen wielrennen. * 11 - Bij de afsluiting van de tweede Arabische topconferentie erkennen de deelnemende landen de nieuwe PLO als de vertegenwoordiger van het Palestijnse volk. * 21 - Malta wordt onafhankelijk. ;oktober * 3 - De Twentsche Bank en de Nederlandsche Handel-Maatschappij fuseren. De nieuwe onderneming heet Algemene Bank Nederland. * 10 - Opening van de Olympische Zomerspelen in Tokio. * 12 - Lancering van de Russische Voschod 1, eerste ruimtevlucht met een meerkoppige bemanning. * 15 - Bij een paleiscoup in het Kremlin wordt Nikita Chroesjtsjov afgezet. Hij wordt vervangen als partijleider door Leonid Brezjnev en als premier door Aleksej Kosygin. * 16 - Labour komt weer aan de macht in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Eerste minister wordt Harold Wilson. * 21 - 30 - In een plotselinge uitbarsting van volkswoede wordt in "tien dagen die Soedan deden schudden" het militaire bewind van generaal Ibrahim Abboud ten val gebracht en komt de regering in handen van burgerlijke partijen. * 24 - Nadat Noord-Rhodesië in januari zelfbestuur had gekregen werd het land als Zambia een onafhankelijke staat. * 29 - Frankrijk dreigt de NAVO te verlaten. * 30 - Voor het eerst gaat de Berlijnse Muur even open om inwoners van West-Berlijn de gelegenheid te geven hun familieleden in Oost-Berlijn te bezoeken. * oktober - De eerste Shinkansen wordt in gebruik genomen tussen Tokio, Nagoya en Osaka. De Tokaido-express rijdt met 200 kilometer per uur ;november * 3 - Lyndon B. Johnson, sinds de moord op John F. Kennedy in 1963 al president van de Verenigde Staten, wint de presidentsverkiezingen. * 25 - In Stanleystad (Kongo) worden 26 missionarissen door Simba's vermoord. * 26 - In Wamba (Kongo) worden Mgr. Wittebols en zeven confraters door Simba's vermoord. * 27 - In Bafwasende (Kongo) worden zeven missionarissen door Simba's vermoord. ;december * 7 - Officiële opening van het Zwolle-IJsselkanaal. * 8 - Planetoïde 3397 Leyla wordt ontdekt. * 17 - TV Noordzee, de piraat die sinds 15 augustus uitzendt vanaf het REM-eiland in de Noordzee, wordt uit de lucht gehaald. ;zonder datum * Het Bezuidenhout in Den Haag krijgt als eerste wijk in Nederland een Centraal Antenne Systeem, waardoor ook buitenlandse televisiezenders kunnen worden ontvangen. Het CAS is de voorloper van de kabelomroep. * In Rennes, Bretagne wordt een schat aan munten van voor het jaar 924 gevonden. * VN-troepen geïnstalleerd op Cyprus. * Kees van Kooten en Wim de Bie debuteren in het radioprogramma Uitlaat (van de VARA) als de Klisjeemannetjes. Muziek Populaire muziek thumb|Beatlemania * The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night * The Beatles - Beatles for Sale * The Rolling Stones - The Rolling Stones * The Rolling Stones - The Rolling Stones: England's Newest Hit Makers * The Rolling Stones - 12 x 5 * De volgende platen worden grote hits: * Adamo - Quand Les Roses en Vous Permettez Monsieur * Charles Aznavour - La Mamma * Cliff Richard - Constantly en Maria No Mas * Corry Brokken - La Mamma * Dave Clark Five - Glad All Over * Esther & Abi Ofarim - One More Dance * Françoise Hardy - Only Friends en Tous Les Garçons Et Les Filles * Gert Timmerman - Nimm Deine Weisse Gitarre * Gigliola Cinquetti - No Ho L'eta Per Amarti * Jim Reeves - I love you because * Johnny Halliday - Pour Moi La Vie Va Commencer en Tes Tendres Annees * Los Indios Trabajaras - Maria Elena * Louis Armstrong - Hello Dolly * Ronny - Oh My Darling Caroline * Roy Orbison - It's Over * Siw Malmkvist - Liebeskummer Lohnt Sich Nicht * Soeur Sourire (the singing nun) - Dominique * The Animals - The House Of The Rising Sun * The Beatles - A Hard Days Night, All My Loving, Can't Buy Me Love, I Want To Hold Your Hand en She Loves You * The Dave Clark Five - Glad All Over * The Rolling Stones - It's All Over Now * Trini Lopez - America en If I Had A Hammer * Willeke Alberti - De Winter Was Lang en Spiegelbeeld Klassieke muziek * 26 februari: Pianosonate nr. 6 van Mieczysław Weinberg * 30 april: Concert voor dwarsfluit en strijkorkest van Johan Kvandal * 10 mei: Cantata in honorem Almae Matris Universitatis Iagellonicae sescentos abhinc annos fundatae van Krzysztof Penderecki is voor het eerst te horen * 21 mei: Sinfonia concertante van Malcolm Williamson is voor het eerst te horen * 1 juni: Pianoconcert nr. 3 van Malcolm Williamson is voor het eerst te horen * 4 november: Aria, cadenza e finale van Johan Kvandal is voor het eerst te horen * 5 november: Symfonie nr. 4 van Pierre Wissmer is voor het eerst te horen * 11 december: Symfonie nr. 2 van Mieczysław Weinberg is voor het eerst te horen nadat het achttien jaar op de plank had gelegen Literatuur * De Franse schrijver Jean-Paul Sartre ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur, die door hem echter geweigerd werd * Notes on camp, essay van Susan Sontag * Ik Jan Cremer, van Jan Cremer * Tonke Dragt: De blauwe boekanier (kinderboekenweekgeschenk) * Simon Vestdijks roman Het genadeschot wordt gepubliceerd * Elizabeth Bowen schrijft The Little Girls Beeldende kunst Bestand:Suzanna Oscar Jespers Park Oog in Al Utrecht.JPG|''Suzanna'' (1964) Oscar Jespers, Utrecht Bestand:Westbroekpark 17b.JPG|''Omarming'' (1964) Wessel Couzijn, Westbroekpark, Den Haag Bouwkunst * In Kristiansund, Noorwegen, komt de Kirkelandet kirke van de Noorse architect Odd Østbye gereed thumb|Kirkelandet kirke, backside Film Bekende films uit 1964: * Doorbraak van Ennio Morricone met zijn muziek voor de film A Fistful of Dollars van Sergio Leone * Kissin Cousins met onder anderen Elvis Presley * Viva las Vegas met onder anderen Elvis Presley * Roustabout met onder anderen Elvis Presley * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * My Fair Lady * Dr. Strangelove * Goldfinger * Robin and the 7 Hoods Geboren thumb|27 januari: [[Bridget Fonda]] thumb|11 februari: [[Sarah Palin]] thumb|9 maart: [[Juliette Binoche]] thumb|1 april: [[Erik Breukink]] thumb|2 april: [[Goran Karan]] thumb|8 mei: [[Melissa Gilbert]] thumb|11 juni: [[Jean Alesi]] thumb|15 juni: [[Courteney Cox-Arquette]] thumb|16 juli [[Nino Boerdzjanadze]] thumb|2 september: [[Keanu Reeves]] thumb|21 oktober: [[Annemiek Schrijver]] thumb|22 oktober: [[Dražen Petrović]] thumb|31 oktober: [[Marco van Basten]] januari * 3 - John Bogers, Nederlands wielrenner * 4 - Aleksandr Fadejev, Russisch kunstschaatser * 5 - Michel Kleinjans, Belgisch zeiler * 5 - Jan van der Rassel, Nederlands darter * 6 - Davide Ballardini, Italiaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 6 - Jacqueline Moore, Amerikaans professioneel worstelaar * 7 - Nicolas Cage, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Raf Wyns, Belgisch atleet * 11 - Torstein Aagaard-Nilsen, Noors componist * 12 - Jeff Bezos, Amerikaans ondernemer en investeerder (amazon.com) * 12 - Jeroen Prins, Nederlands kunstrijder * 13 - Jan de Bas, Nederlands historicus en dichter * 13 - Penelope Ann Miller, Amerikaans actrice * 13 - Claus Nielsen, Deens voetballer * 14 - Mark Addy, Brits acteur * 14 - Henk Duut, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcoach * 14 - Luc Peetermans, Belgisch politicus * 15 - Karin de Lange, Nederlands atlete * 17 - Michelle Obama, Amerikaans advocate en vrouw van Barack Obama * 17 - Chris van der Velde, Nederlands golfer en golfcoach * 18 - Tomas Engström, Zweeds autocoureur * 18 - Ruud van Rijen, Nederlands muziekproducent * 20 - Fareed Zakaria, Indiaas-Amerikaans journalist en schrijver * 24 - Harry Wijnschenk, Nederlands politicus * 25 - Franci Kek, Sloveens politicus * 25 - Jack Vreeswijk, Zweeds zanger en zoon van Cornelis Vreeswijk * 26 - Paul Johansson, Amerikaans acteur * 26 - Wendy Melvoin, Amerikaans gitariste en singer-songwriter * 26 - Torkil Nielsen, Faeröers voetballer en schaker * 27 - Patrick van Deurzen, Nederlands componist * 27 - Bridget Fonda, Amerikaans actrice * 27 - Birgit Peter, Duits roeister * 29 - Jukka Turunen, Fins voetballer februari * 1 - Eli Ohana, Israëlisch voetballer * 1 - Bugge Wesseltoft, Noors componist * 2 - Bruno Thoelen, Belgisch voetballer (overleden 2012) * 4 - Clifford Marica, Surinaams politicus * 4 - Oleg Protasov, Oekraïens voetballer * 4 - Steven Vanackere, Vlaams politicus * 4 - Marc Van Der Linden, Belgisch voetballer * 5 - Carolina Morace, Italiaans voetbalster en voetbalcoach * 10 - Roger Reijners, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - Chimène van Oosterhout, Nederlands actrice en televisiepresentatrice * 11 - Sarah Palin, Amerikaans journaliste en politica * 13 - Erkka Petäjä, Fins voetballer * 14 - Gianni Bugno, Italiaans wielrenner * 14 - Rodolfo Torre Cantú, Mexicaans politicus (overleden 2010) * 14 - Gustavo Dezotti, Argentijns voetballer * 14 - Annita van der Hoeven, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice en -producente * 15 - Jos Everts, Nederlands triatleet * 16 - Raúl Alcalá, Mexicaans wielrenner * 16 - Bebeto, Braziliaans voetballer * 16 - Christopher Eccleston, Brits acteur * 16 - Jetske van Staa, Nederlands radiopresentatrice (overleden 1998) * 16 - Hein Vanhaezebrouck, Belgisch voetbaltrainer * 17 - Raúl Avilés, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 19 - Kiki Classen, Nederlands actrice * 19 - Patrick Mühren, Nederlands drummer en muziekproducent * 20 - Rudi Garcia, Frans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 21 - Gretha Tromp, Nederlands atlete * 22 - Marion Clignet, Frans wielrenster * 24 - Ute Geweniger, Oost-Duits zwemster * 24 - Harry van der Laan, Nederlands voetballer * 25 - Vladimír Hriňák, Slowaaks voetbalscheidsrechter (overleden 2012) * 27 - Thomas Lange, Duits roeier * 28 - Djamolidin Abdoesjaparov, Oezbeeks wielrenner * 28 - Lotta Lotass, Zweeds schrijfster * 28 - Christine Tohmé, Libanees conservator * 29 - Carmel Busuttil, Maltees voetballer * 29 - Marek Leśniak, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 29 - Ellen Pieters, Nederlands actrice en zangeres maart * 1 - Luis Medina Cantalejo, Spaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 2 - Jaime Pizarro, Chileens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 5 - Gerald Vanenburg, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 4 - Thomas Rentmeister, Duits kunstenaar * 6 - Minoesch Jorissen, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 7 - Luís Carlos Tóffoli, Braziliaans voetballer, ook bekend als Gaúcho * 7 - Eva Wiessing, Nederlands journaliste * 8 - Mariska Hulscher, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice en columniste * 9 - Juliette Binoche, Frans actrice * 9 - Alberto Elli, Italiaans wielrenner en ploegleider * 9 - Herbert Fandel, Duits voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Aleksandr Puštov, Estisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 10 - Neneh Cherry, Zweeds zangeres * 10 - Prins Edward, prins van het Verenigd Koninkrijk * 10 - Philippe Louviot, Frans wielrenner * 10 - Toni Polster, Oostenrijks voetballer * 11 - Joel Benjamin, Amerikaans schaker * 11 - Christian Henn, Duits wielrenner en ploegleider * 11 - Ronny Ligneel, Belgisch atleet * 11 - Michiel de Ruiter, Nederlands freestyleskiër * 16 - Mauro Gianetti, Italiaans wielrenner * 16 - Pascal Richard, Zwitsers wielrenner * 17 - Stefano Borgonovo, Italiaans voetballer (overleden 2013) * 17 - Lee Dixon, Engels voetballer * 17 - Rob Lowe, Amerikaans acteur * 17 - Jacques Songo'o, Kameroens voetballer * 18 - Bonnie Blair, Amerikaans schaatsster * 18 - Seymore Butts, Amerikaans pornograaf * 18 - Irene Cara, Amerikaans actrice en zangeres * 18 - Roger Honegger, Zwitsers mountainbiker en veldrijder * 18 - Rozalla, Zimbabwaans zangeres * 21 - Hilde Vervaet, Belgisch atlete * 24 - Twan Huys, Nederlands journalist * 24 - Liz McColgan, Schots atlete * 24 - Sigrid Spruyt, Vlaams journaliste en nieuwslezeres * 25 - René Meulensteen, Nederlands voetbaltrainer * 25 - Aleksej Prokoerorov, Russisch langlaufer (overleden 2008) * 28 - Gijs Donker, Nederlands kunstschilder * 28 - Els Ruiters, Nederlands chicklitboekenschrijfster * 28 - Oleksandr Volkov, Oekraïens basketballer * 29 - Elle Macpherson, Brits fotomodel * 29 - Eduardo Villegas, Boliviaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 30 - Tracy Chapman, Amerikaans zangeres * 30 - Ian Ziering, Amerikaans acteur * 31 - Kurt Boffel, Belgisch atleet * 31 - Monique Knol, Nederlands wielrenster * 31 - Caroline Tensen, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice april * 1 - Erik Breukink, Nederlands wielrenner en ploegleider * 2 - Goran Karan, Kroatisch zanger * 2 - Nadezhda Wijenberg, Russisch-Nederlands atlete * 3 - Bjarne Riis, Deens wielrenner en ploegleider * 4 - Branco, Braziliaans voetballer * 4 - Jeremy McWilliams, Noord-Iers motorcoureur * 4 - Paul Parker, Engels voetballer * 5 - Steve Beaton, Engels darter * 5 - Marius Lăcătuş, Roemeens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 6 - Juliet Cuthbert, Jamaicaans atlete * 6 - René Eijkelkamp, Nederlands voetballer en -trainer * 6 - Luíz Antônio dos Santos, Braziliaans atleet * 6 - Geovani Silva, Braziliaans voetballer * 7 - Russell Crowe, Nieuw-Zeelands acteur * 8 - Ari Heikkinen, Fins voetballer * 9 - Mario Pinedo, Boliviaans voetballer * 10 - Manon Bollegraf, Nederlands tennisster * 10 - Elena Georgescu, Roemeens stuurvrouw bij het roeien * 12 - Michiel Devlieger, Belgisch televisiepresentator * 13 - Dokka Oemarov, 5e president van de Tsjetsjeense republiek Itsjkerië * 13 - Willien van Wieringen, Nederlands theoloog * 13 - Teunis van der Zwart, Nederlands hoornist * 15 - Jo Wang, Noors componist * 16 - Yorick van Wageningen), Nederlands acteur * 17 - Maynard James Keenan, Amerikaans rock en metalmuzikant * 17 - Raymond van de Klundert, Nederlands schrijver * 17 - Bart Van den Bossche, Vlaams zanger en presentator (overleden 2013) * 19 - Saskia Laaper, Nederlands politica * 20 - Massimo Morales, Italiaans voetbalcoach * 20 - Eddy Terstall, Nederlands filmregisseur * 21 - Alex Baumann, Canadees zwemmer * 21 - Ludmila Engquist, Sovjet-Russisch/Zweeds atlete * 23 - Corine Boon, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 23 - Cunera van Selm, Nederlands radio- en televisiepresentatrice * 25 - Hank Azaria, Amerikaans acteur * 26 - Cedric the Entertainer, Amerikaans acteur en komiek * 28 - Louis Sévèke, Nederlands activist, journalist en publicist (overleden 2005) * 28 - Urs Sonderegger, Zwitsers ondernemer en autocoureur * 29 - Gert Jakobs, Nederlands wielrenner mei * 1 - Carlos Aalbers, Nederlands voetballer * 1 - Yvonne van Gennip, Nederlands schaatsster * 3 - Willy Boessen, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 4 - Goran Prpić, Kroatisch tennisser * 4 - Jari Rinne, Fins voetballer * 4 - Peter Roes, Belgisch wielrenner * 4 - Rocco Siffredi, Italiaans pornoacteur, filmregisseur en producer * 5 - Heike Henkel, Duits atlete * 6 - Ludo Hoogmartens, Belgisch acteur * 8 - Melissa Gilbert, Amerikaans actrice * 9 - Paul Caligiuri, Amerikaans voetballer * 9 - Mika Lipponen, Fins voetballer * 9 - Frank Pingel, Deens voetballer * 9 - Hasan Saltik, Turks muziekproducent * 11 - John Parrott, Engels snookerspeler * 12 - Bart Somers, Belgisch politicus * 13 - Robert Marland, Canadees roeier * 15 - Onno Innemee, Nederlands cabaretier * 15 - Lars Løkke Rasmussen, Deens politicus * 16 - Walter Baele, Belgisch cabaretier en acteur * 16 - Rebecca Front, Brits actrice * 16 - Milton Jones, Brits komiek * 16 - Mark Retera, Nederlands striptekenaar en -scenarist * 19 - Miloslav Mečíř, Slowaaks tennisser * 19 - Dennis Mizzi, Maltees voetballer * 20 - Miodrag Belodedici, Roemeens voetballer * 20 - Gija Guruli, Georgisch voetballer * 20 - Lebo M, Zuid-Afrikaans componist en zanger * 22 - Maja Oesova, Russisch kunstschaatsster * 23 - Wilson Mano, Braziliaans voetballer * 24 - Markku Kanerva, Fins voetballer en voetbalcoach * 24 - Adrian Moorhouse, Brits zwemmer * 25 - Steven Martens, Belgisch sportbestuurder * 26 - Lenny Kravitz, Amerikaans zanger en muzikant * 30 - Ivailo Kalfin, Bulgaars politicus * 31 - Elena Belci-Dal Farra, Italiaans langebaanschaatsster * 31 - Peter Scharmach, Duits-Nieuw-Zeelands autocoureur juni * 1 - Shayne Burgess, Engels darter * 1 - Bruno Casanova, Italiaans motorcoureur * 1 - Jainal Antel Sali jr., Filipijns terrorist (overleden 2007) * 2 - Erwin Nijboer, Nederlands wielrenner * 3 - Kerry King, Amerikaans metalgitarist (Slayer) * 3 - Doro Pesch, Duits hardrockzangeres * 3 - Matthew Ryan, Australisch ruiter * 4 - Desi Reijers, Nederlands zwemster * 5 - Chiel van Zelst, Nederlands kunstenaar en galeriehouder * 6 - Nelli Cooman, Nederlands atlete * 6 - Anthony Yeboah, Ghanees voetballer * 8 - Erik Parlevliet, Nederlands hockeyer (overleden 2007) * 9 - Bart Moeyaert, Belgisch schrijver * 10 - Margreet Spijker, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 11 - Jean Alesi, Frans autocoureur * 11 - Eric de Bruin, Nederlands honkballer * 12 - Ben Tijnagel, Nederlands ijshockeyer (overleden 2005) * 14 - Jos Martens, Belgisch atleet * 15 - Courteney Cox-Arquette, Amerikaans actrice * 15 - Johnny Herbert, Engels autocoureur * 15 - Michael Laudrup, Deens voetballer * 17 - Michael Gross, Duits zwemmer * 17 - Ricardo Moniz, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 18 - Wilson Mendonça, Braziliaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 19 - Boris Johnson, Brits politicus * 19 - Peter Rehwinkel, Nederlands politicus * 20 - Pierfrancesco Chili, Italiaans motorcoureur * 20 - Silke Möller, Oost-Duits atlete * 21 - Philippe Aerts, Belgisch contrabasspeler * 21 - Dean Saunders, Welsh voetballer en voetbalcoach * 22 - Amy Brenneman, Amerikaans actrice * 22 - Dan Brown, Amerikaans schrijver * 22 - Nico Jalink, Nederlands voetballer * 24 - Günther Mader, Oostenrijks alpineskiër * 25 - Greg Raymer, Amerikaans pokerspeler * 27 - Stephan Brenninkmeijer, Nederlands regisseur * 27 - Bruce Kendall Nieuw-Zeelands windsurfer * 28 - Luc Steeno, Belgisch zanger juli * 1 - Francisco Maciel, Mexicaans tennisser * 1 - Franz Wohlfahrt, Oostenrijks voetballer * 3 - Yeardley Smith, Amerikaans actrice en stemactrice * 4 - Jip Wijngaarden, Nederlands actrice en kunstenares * 5 - Piotr Nowak, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 7 - Paolo Bertini, Italiaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 8 - Linda de Mol, Nederlands presentatrice * 9 - Paul Allaerts, Belgisch voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Tom van der Lee, Nederlands politicus * 9 - Courtney Love, Amerikaans zangeres en actrice * 10 - Wilfried Peeters, Belgisch wielrenner * 13 - Frans Maas, Nederlands atleet * 15 - Tetsuji Hashiratani, Japans voetballer * 15 - Vladimir Soria, Boliviaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 16 - Nino Boerdzjanadze, Georgisch president * 16 - Miguel Indurain, Spaans wielrenner * 19 - Mauro Ribeiro, Braziliaans wielrenner * 20 - Chris Cornell, Amerikaans muzikant (overleden 2017) * 20 - Terri Irwin, Amerikaans-Australisch dierkundige * 20 - Sebastiano Rossi, Italiaans voetballer * 20 - Dražen Žerić, Kroatisch zanger * 21 - Jens Weißflog, Duits schansspringer * 23 - Daniela Gassmann, Zwitsers mountainbikester * 24 - Nic Balthazar, Belgisch presentator, televisiemaker en regisseur * 25 - Helen Lejeune-van der Ben, Nederlands hockeyster * 26 - Sandra Bullock, Amerikaans actrice * 26 - Anne Provoost, Belgisch schrijver * 30 - Jürgen Klinsmann, Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 31 - Jim Corr, Iers muzikant * 31 - Urmas Hepner, Estisch voetballer augustus * 1 - Natalja Schikolenko, Russisch/Wit-Russisch atlete * 3 - Elles Voskes, Nederlands zwemster * 4 - Ronnie Coyle, Schots voetballer (overleden 2011) * 5 - Pia Douwes, Nederlands musicalzangeres en actrice * 5 - Paul van Geest, Nederlands hoogleraar kerkgeschiedenis * 7 - Mario Scirea, Italiaans wielrenner en ploegleider * 8 - Nina Hoekman, Nederlands damkampioene * 9 - Jimmy Geduld, Nederlands acteur en televisiepresentator * 9 - Ivan De Vadder, Belgisch politiek journalist en tv-presentator * 10 - Andy Caldecott, Australisch motorrijder (overleden 2006) * 12 - Txiki Beguiristain, Spaans voetballer * 12 - Chakim Foezajlov, Tadzjieks voetballer en trainer * 12 - Gocha Gogrichiani, Georgisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 14 - Sammy Lelei, Keniaans atleet * 15 - Anne De Baetzelier, Belgisch presentatrice en omroepster, ex-Miss België * 16 - Maria McKee, Amerikaans zangeres * 16 - Barry Venison, Engels voetballer * 17 - Moura, Braziliaans voetballer * 20 - Giuseppe Giannini, Italiaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 20 - Sachiko Yamashita, Japans atlete * 22 - Mats Wilander, Zweeds tennisser * 23 - Johan Bruyneel, Belgisch wielrenner en ploegleider september * 2 - Keanu Reeves, Amerikaans acteur * 3 - Adam Curry, Nederlands dj * 5 - Frank Farina, Australisch voetballer * 11 - Kathy Watt, Australisch wielrenster * 12 - Peter Blangé, Nederlands volleybalspeler en -trainer * 12 - Dieter Hecking, Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 13 - Paul Bodin, Welsh voetballer * 14 - Sean Callery, Amerikaans componist * 14 - Paoletta Magoni, Italiaans alpineskiester * 14 - Terrence Paul, Canadees stuurman bij het roeien * 20 - Ingrid Verbruggen, Belgisch atlete * 21 - Carlos Alberto Aguilera, Uruguayaans voetballer * 21 - Danny Hoekman, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 21 - Robert Spillane, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 2010) * 22 - Paul Bonhomme, Brits piloot * 22 - Jort Kelder, Nederlands presentator en hoofdredacteur Quote * 22 - Benoît Poelvoorde, Belgisch acteur * 22 - Vladimír Weiss, Slowaaks voetballer en voetbalcoach * 25 - Carlos Ruiz Zafón, Spaans schrijver * 28 - Claudio Borghi, Argentijns voetballer en voetbalcoach * 28 - Andrea Croonenberghs, Belgisch actrice, zangeres en omroepster * 28 - Janeane Garofalo, Amerikaans actrice en comédienne * 29 - Pierre-Marie Deloof, Belgisch roeier * 29 - Tom Sizemore, Amerikaans acteur * 30 - Monica Bellucci, Italiaans model en actrice * 30 - Koen De Bouw, Vlaams acteur * 30 - Mike McKay Australisch roeier * 30 - He Zhili, Chinees-Japans tafeltennisspeelster oktober * 1 - Tom Nijssen, Nederlands tennisser * 2 - Dirk Denoyelle, Belgisch cabaretier en stemmenimitator * 3 - Jostein Flo, Noors voetballer * 3 - Lisa Macuja, Filipijns ballerina * 3 - Clive Owen, Brits acteur * 4 - Tom Claassen, Nederlands beeldhouwer * 4 - Francis Magalona, Filipijns rapper, acteur, regisseur en fotograaf (overleden 2009) * 4 - Willy Porter, Amerikaans folk-muzikant * 4 - Pasi Tauriainen, Fins voetballer * 5 - Letitia Vriesde, Surinaams atlete * 7 - Sam Brown, Engels zangeres * 8 - Jakob Arjouni, Duits schrijver * 8 - Ian Hart, Brits acteur * 8 - Francine van der Heijden, Nederlands sopraan * 9 - Martín Jaite, Argentijns tennisser * 9 - Guillermo del Toro, Mexicaans filmregisseur * 10 - Guy Hellers, Luxemburgs voetballer * 10 - Sarah Lancashire, Brits actrice en regisseuse * 10 - Crystal Waters, Amerikaans zangeres * 10 - Rutger Zwart, Nederlands historicus en politicus * 11 - Peter La Serpe, Nederlands crimineel en kroongetuige * 13 - Allen Covert, Amerikaans acteur, schrijver, filmproducent en komiek * 14 - Karim Van Overmeire, Belgisch politicus * 15 - Michel Morvan, Belgisch-Frans drummer (overleden 2010) * 16 - Antje ķ Boeck, Belgisch actrice * 16 - Abebe Mekonnen, Ethiopisch atleet * 16 - Konrad Plautz, Oostenrijks voetbalscheidsrechter * 16 - Laurette Spoelman, Nederlands politica * 19 - Márcio Bittencourt, Braziliaans voetballer en trainer * 19 - Agnès Jaoui, Frans scenarioschrijver, filmregisseur, actrice en zangeres * 19 - Ty Pennington, Amerikaans televisiepresentator, model, filantroop, en timmerman * 21 - Christian Eminger, Oostenrijks schaatser * 21 - Brigitte Gabriel, Libanees-Amerikaans journaliste, schrijfster en activiste * 21 - Annemiek Schrijver, Nederlands radio- en televisiepresentatrice * 22 - Craig Levein, Schots voetballer en voetbalcoach * 22 - Dražen Petrović, Kroatisch basketballer (overleden 1993) * 23 - La Camilla, Zweeds zangeres, actrice, model en politiek woordvoerder * 24 - Frode Grodås, Noors voetballer * 24 - Iliana Jotova, Bulgaars politica * 24 - Peter Thyssen, Belgisch acteur * 24 - Sabine Verheyen, Duits politica * 25 - Michael Boatman, Amerikaans acteur en auteur * 25 - Bernd Eichwurzel, Oost-Duits roeier * 25 - Nicole, Duits zangeres * 25 - Peter Van Den Begin, Belgisch acteur * 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson, Amerikaans (stem)acteur * 26 - Papa Väth, Duits dj en producer * 27 - Casper van Bohemen, Nederlands acteur * 27 - Martin van Duren, Nederlands voetballer * 30 - Cisca Joldersma, Nederlands wetenschapper en politica * 30 - Howard Lederer, Amerikaans pokerspeler * 31 - Marco van Basten, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer november * 1 - Auke Zijlstra, Nederlands politicus * 2 - Arnold van Dongen, Nederlands gitarist * 3 - Brenda Fassie, Zuid-Afrikaans zangeres (overleden 2004) * 3 - Paprika Steen, Deens actrice en regisseur * 5 - Famke Janssen, Nederlands filmactrice * 5 - Abédi Pelé, Ghanees voetballer * 6 - Julio César Rosero, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 8 - Steve Caballero, Amerikaans skateboarder * 9 - Eelco Bouma, Nederlands golfer * 9 - Almar Otten, Nederlands thrillerauteur * 10 - Corrina Konijnenburg, Nederlands meisje bekend van Bij Dorus op schoot (overleden 2002) * 11 - Calista Flockhart, Amerikaans actrice * 12 - Vic Chesnutt, Amerikaans singer en songwriter * 12 - Jakob Hlasek, Tsjechisch-Zwitsers tennisser * 12 - Semih Saygıner, Turks biljarter * 13 - Carlos Muñóz, Ecuadoraans voetballer (overleden 1993) * 13 - Denis Scuto, Luxemburgs voetballer * 14 - Carlos Chandía, Chileens voetbalscheidsrechter * 15 - Rūta Garkauskaitė, Litouws tafeltennisster * 15 - Michail Roesjajev, Russisch voetballer (overleden 2011) * 16 - Luciano Floridi, Italiaans filosoof * 16 - Josip Weber, Kroatisch-Belgisch voetballer (overleden 2017) * 17 - Krzysztof Warzycha, Pools voetballer * 21 - Olden Polynice, Haïtiaans basketballer * 22 - Robert Slater, Australisch voetballer * 24 - Hendrie Krüzen, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 25 - Bert van Vlaanderen, Nederlands atleet * 27 - Jan Eikelboom, Nederlands televisiejournalist * 27 - Ronit Elkabetz, Israëlisch filmregisseuse, scenarioschrijfster en actrice (overleden 2016) * 27 - Robin Givens, Amerikaans actrice * 27 - Roberto Mancini, Italiaans voetbalcoach * 27 - Rubén Martínez, Chileens voetballer * 28 - Ann Tuts, Belgisch actrice * 29 - Don Cheadle, Amerikaans acteur * 29 - Kenneth Monkou, Nederlands voetballer december * 1 - Stijn Meuris, Vlaams zanger en muzikant (o.a. Monza en Noordkaap) * 1 - Salvatore Schillaci, Italiaans voetballer * 2 - Paulo Costa, Portugees voetbalscheidsrechter * 4 - Sertab Erener, Turks zangeres * 4 - Rob Harmeling, Nederlands wielrenner * 5 - Pablo Morales, Amerikaans zwemmer * 8 - Eric Aubijoux, Frans motorrijder (overleden 2007) * 8 - Jurgen van den Berg, Nederlands presentator * 8 - Edith Demaertelaere, Belgisch atlete * 8 - Teri Hatcher, Amerikaans actrice * 8 - Óscar Ramírez, Costa Ricaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 9 - Hape Kerkeling, Duits acteur, presentator en komiek * 9 - Johannes B. Kerner, Duits televisiepresentator * 10 - Stef Blok, Nederlands politicus * 10 - Wouter Kurpershoek, Nederlands journalist * 11 - Franco Ballerini, Italiaans wielrenner * 11 - Stany Crets, Belgisch acteur, auteur en regisseur * 11 - Jacqueline Toxopeus, Nederlands hockeyster * 13 - Dieter Eilts, Duits voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 13 - Ricardo Gomes, Braziliaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 14 - Ingrid Paul, Nederlands schaatsster en schaatscoach * 15 - Peter Corbijn, Nederlands voetballer * 17 - Erik Holmgren, Fins voetballer * 20 - Morten Løkkegaard, Deens politicus * 21 - Marc-Marie Huijbregts, Nederlands cabaretier en presentator * 21 - Bibi Dumon Tak, Nederlands kinderboekenschrijfster * 21 - Noel Sanvicente, Venezolaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 21 - Kris Wauters, Belgisch muzikant * 22 - Alberto Binaghi, Italiaans golfer * 22 - Hironori Takeuchi, Japans autocoureur * 23 - Andrew Cooper, Australisch roeier * 23 - Jens Heppner, Duits wielrenner * 23 - Eddie Vedder, Amerikaans zanger * 25 - Sam Carey, Brits atleet * 25 - Raymond Libregts, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 25 - Gary McAllister, Schots voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 28 - Antoinette Hertsenberg, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice exacte datum onbekend * Suzanna Jansen, Nederlands journaliste en schrijfster * Jeanguy Saintus, Haïtiaans choreograaf en danser Overleden Weerextremen in België * winter: Winter met laagste neerslagtotaal: 62,9 mm (normaal 202,1 mm). * 25 mei: Tornado ontwortelt bomen in Antwerpen. * 31 mei: Hagelbuien met schade beperkt in de provincies Henegouwen en West-Vlaanderen. * 12 juni: De maximumtemperatuur in Rochefort: 34,6°C. Negen dagen later zal het minimum op dezelfde plaats dalen tot –0,3°C. * 21 juni: Vorst in Virton: minimumtemperatuur:–0,6°C. * 18 juli: In Ukkel een windstoten tot van 133 km/h. * 12 augustus: 57 mm neerslag op de Baraque Michel (Jalhay) en 85 mm in Gouvy. * 10 oktober: Lage waarde in Ukkel: 971 hPa (luchtdruk, herleid tot zeeniveau). * 16 november: 79 mm neerslag in Membre (Vresse-sur-Semois). * 25 december: Witte Kerst. 17 cm sneeuw in Ukkel. Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Externe link (video) :16px|Pictogram televisie [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn034014-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201964 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1964 (Nederland) (.wmv)] :16px|Pictogram televisie Het NTS jaaroverzicht van 1964 (Nederland) Categorie:1964 Categorie:Jaar